Quédate esta noche
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: (Sin comentarios... jeje)


Fanfic/songfic Yaoi con toques de Lemon (que pueden NO leerse si no les gustan y se puede entender la historia)  
  
QUEDATE ESTA NOCHE  
  
RuxHana  
  
por: Katsumi-dono (valeriahaller@hotmail.com)  
  
ATENCIÓN: los ** significa que son pensamientos de Rukawa y los //, de Hanamichi. los [] son fragmentos de la canción 'quédate esta noche' de Laura Pausini. Para los que no sepan mucho sobre palabritas 'clásicas' en japonés, hay un pequeño diccionario al final. Y si no les gustan los Yaoi's lemon, las respectivas partes se encuentran marcadas entre |||| |||| para que no las lean si no quieren (y en caso de que les gusten, les resulte más fácil encontrarlas!!!)  
  
NOTA: este es mi primer songfic y primer lemon, así cualquier crítica o comentario que manden les estraé completamente agradecida. Y de paso, si les interesa una amiga por m@il... ^_^ Onegai, escriban!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[busco con la mano si acaso quedó   
  
en la cama una señal de tu amor  
  
un deseo que a veces no sé contener   
  
una llama que se vuelve a encender]  
  
*Hanamichi... esa noche que pasamos juntos fue tan... tan... no sé como explicarlo. la sensación de tu cuerpo al lado del mío, transmitiendome tú calor.... ahhh.  
  
y desde ese entonces que dormimos en esta cama. solíamos dormirnos tarde... los juegos venían primero, esos juegos tuyos que me encantaban, que me hacían gemir y morderte las orejas de forma suave para que no te doliera. ese deseo de estar cerca tuyo...   
  
¿qué es lo que siento? no lo sé... sólo recuerdo como ayer jugábamos con las frutillas...*  
  
---------  
  
Flashback  
  
---------  
  
-Oi, zorrito.  
  
-Que quieres do'aho?  
  
-No quieres frutillas?  
  
-Donde estaban?  
  
-Tendrías que ser un poco más ordenado con las cosas y guardarlas siempre en el mismo lug...  
  
-Como tú?  
  
-De acuerdo me las comeré yo sólo.   
  
Hana se sorprendió cuando vió un suave color celeste en los ojos de Rukawa.  
  
-Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso Kaede...  
  
-Hana-kun...  
  
-Hai???  
  
-No había crema en la heladera?  
  
-No sé no me fijé, pero podemos usar otra cosa...-dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar sus pantlones.  
  
||||| Hana comenzó a sacarle a Rukawa cualquier prenda que pudiera interferir, hasta tiró las sábanas; pero Ru, avergonzado le pidió que las volviera a poner. Ya desnudos, comenzaron a acariciarse, abrazados besandose, y apretando sus cuerpos cálidos mientras se revolcaban por la cama. Hanamichi comenzó a bajar sus manos de a poco: había comenzado por tomarlo de las mejillas rápidamente para besarlo, había seguido por el cuello, bajado hasta el pecho, donde se demoró un ratito; se hubiera quedado un largo rato acariciando los bien formados abdominales de Rukawa si no fuera porque tenía planes más abajo. Sus manos acariciaban la cadera de Kaede mientras este seguía con sus manos en el cuello de Hana ya que sabía que los mimos en la espalda le producían un hermoso escalofrío. Las manos del pelirrojo bajaron hasta la entrepierna de Rukawa quien al sentirlo gimió de placer. Las caricias de Hanamichi comenzaban a ser más rápidas y se acercaban al punto exacto... Sakuragi comenzaba a sentir como la respiración del joven de ojos fríos recorría su boca, cada vez más caliente y ligero, casi ahogándolo. Seguían besándose, apretados y calurosos. Las gotas de sudor comenzabn a caer cada vez más rápidas y calientes. La mano de Hanamichi llegó al lugar indicado y comenzó con suaves movimiemtos. Su técnica era que Ru le pidiera más... Hanamichi seguía frotando el miembro de Rukawa, cada vez más rápido hasta que decidió detenerse. Al ver la sorpresa del joven de ojos zorrunos, su explicación fue: "es injusto que sólo tú lo disfrutes. Ponete atrás mío" Así se pintó una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara del zorro que con cuidado comenzó a hacerle el amor. Los gemidos de Sakuragi eran la mezcla perfecta de dolor y placer según Ru. En un determinado momento el pelirrojo lo obligó a salir de él e introdujo su miembro en el joven de pelo negro que sólo pudo caerse en la cama mientras sentía a su torpe dentro suyo. Y Sakuragi parecía un experto en el tema, porque mientras le hacía el amor a SU zorro también lo masturbaba. Rukawa había llegado al éxtasis y fue entonces le dijo a Hanamichi que retirara su mano. Pero este lo obligó a levantar sus caderas y colocó las frutilla en la dirección en la que el miembro de Kaede 'explotaría'. "Te dije que conseguiríamos crema, ¿verdad?" apenas terminó de decir esa frase, un líquido blanquecino cubrió el pote de futilla hasta desbordarlo y manchar las sábanas con semen y ligeros matices rosados. "Esta es la mejor forma de disfrutar las frutillas. Tenías razón en que necesitaban crema." le dijo el pelirrojo||||||  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
-----------------  
  
*Hana-kun... mi Hana-kun... ¿dónde estás?*  
  
[quedate esta noche, quedate  
  
como aquella primera  
  
amame la noche entera  
  
hasta cuando el sol empieza a nacer]  
  
*¿Recuerdas nuestra primera noche? Nos habíamos tirado en sillones, camillas de hospital, el techo de la escuela, el gimnasio... pero era la primera vez en una cama y... sin ropa... Recuerdo tu rostro colorado frente al mío... tus ojos profundos... los recuerdo... ¿que recuerdas de mí?*  
  
[horas y horas me adoras ahora, lo sé]  
  
*Te adoro, mi do'aho...*  
  
[llevame contigo y sabré donde está  
  
el encanto que en los otros no habrá  
  
tu alfabeto secreto que yo descubrí  
  
el reclamo más prohibido de tí]  
  
/Kaede-kun... no puedo creer que el kitsune que veo serio en las prácticas sea así... no puedo creer que he visto al verdadero Rukawa en una cama, desnudos los dos... eres tan encantador, que no sabría decir que es lo que más amo de tí. Tal vez si estoy contigo, tan cerca, tan frío, tan blanco, tan hermoso como tú... tu pelo tan perfectamente despeinado y tus ojos delicadamente fríos y azules, tus ágiles movimientos zorrunos cuando juegas y tus maravillosas caras de inexpresión. creo que he aprendido a amarlas. es íncreíble que anteriormente me haya quejado de esos rasgos que amé y... sigo amando.../  
  
[quedate esta noche, quedate  
  
hasta ver la mañana  
  
amame esta noche entera  
  
que mi mente se emborrache de tí]  
  
/sólo quiero pensar en tí y nada más... dejaría todo por tí, excepto las prácticas de basquetball en las que me da risa pensar que ese baka kitsune es la persona que amo, que ese zorro por las noches se convierte en un mimoso gatito que me encanta hacer feliz... un gato negro con ese suave pelo despeinado que me enloquece, que me encanta sentir cosquilleando mi pecho. te amo... /  
  
[embrujame y por las manos atame a tí   
  
y pideme que te ame hasta que el sol,   
  
el sol vuelva a ver]  
  
/Kaede-kun... sólo quiero escuchar tu voz en mis oídos pidiendome amor toda la noche... ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió el mes pasado?/  
  
---------  
  
Flashback  
  
---------  
  
Un policía se acercaba a Hanamichi Sakuragi, un Viernes a las 9.30 de la noche.  
  
-Disculpe, señor.  
  
-Sí??  
  
-Es usted Hanamichi Sakuragi?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Queda detenido, acompañeme por favor.  
  
-Pero oficial, yo... ¿por qué?  
  
-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio.  
  
El policía colocó un par de esposas al pelirrojo y caminaron unas diez cuadras hasta que llegaron al contrafrente de una casa.  
  
-Entra.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Cállese y entre.  
  
La casa estaba oscura y no se podía ver nada. Hana no entendía cómo era que el oficial podía ver algo. Lo condujo escaleras arriba y lo arrojó a una cama sin dejarlo objetar o quejarse de alguna desición que este tomara. Sintió como el policía se quitaba la ropa y comenzaba a quitarle la suya también, de una manera muy seductora. Sakuragi intentaba rechazar esas caricias, pero había algo en ellas que las hacía demasiado irresistibles. Aunque con mucho forcejeo disfrutaba el momento, no podía quitar de su cabeza la idea de que su zorrito lo estaba esperando y no podía llegar tarde. Quiso hablar, pero el policía comenzó a besarlo, con locura, como si lo amara desde siempre.   
  
En ese momento el policía prendió la luz y Hana pudo ver el irresistible cuerpo de Rukawa con un sombrero de oficial mirandolo fijamente.  
  
-Ka... Kaede-kun???  
  
-Sorpresa...  
  
-Cómo... como es que tú...??  
  
Las luces se volvieron a apagar interrumpiendo a Hanamichi que escuchó un susurro en su oído:  
  
-Shhh, sólo déjate llevar esta noche... déjame llevarte...  
  
|||| Ambos desnudos en la cama... el 'oficial' comenzó a tocar el sexo de Hanamichi, ya erecto por todas las caricias y lo exitó como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Comenzó a lamerlo de arriba a abajo, de lado a lado, en diagonal, en zig-zag, y luego comenzó a succionarlo, despacio al principio. Luego comenzó a saborearlo con su lengua, a muy suavemente morderlo para escuchar los gemidos del 'detenido'. Sakuragi se agarraba de los bordes de la cama y movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo por la exitación. El 'policía' comenzó a succionar y exitar cada vez más al miembro del pelirrojo, mientras este gemía y gritaba más fuerte que nunca. Rukawa comenzó a acariciar las piernas y el abdomen de Sakuragi quien no podía controlarse y parecía que iba a matar a su kitsune en cualquier momento. De repente, Kaede dejo de lamer el miembro de su do'aho y lo besó apasionadamente abrazándolo. Abrazados, muy apretados, comenzando a ponerse en una nueva posición. Hanamichi deseaba hacerle el amor a Ru quien sólo quería que su amor llegara al orgasmo. De nuevo, comenzó a masturbar al miembro de Hana, que expulsaría su semen dentro de poco. Hanamichi no podía parar de gritar de placer y fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que el zorro se encontraba preparado para tomar todo lo que saliera de él. Y el momento llegó. El pelirrojo explotó en la boca de Ru que mientras seguía masturbando los últimos segundos que podía a Hanamichi antes de que sufriera y gritara de dolor. Acariciando todo su cuerpo desnudo e incorporándose sobre él y besándolo, dándole de probar su propio esperma, lamiendole el cuello y mordiéndole las orejas intentando relajarlo. ||||  
  
Cuando Hanamichi recuperó su respiración y pudo hablar, Rukawa le preguntó: "¿Te gustó do'aho?". Hanamichi, con la respiración entrecortada, le respondió: "arrésteme oficial, todas las veces que quiera."  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
-----------------  
  
[quédate está noche, quedate]  
  
/Kaede-kun... arréstame de nuevo.../  
  
RING!! RING!!  
  
-Pasa Kaede!!!  
  
Sakuragi sintió como los pasos se acercaban, pero no escuchó la voz de Rukawa.  
  
-Kaede-kun, eres tú?? Kaede??? Kae?  
  
En la sala se encontraba un policía con un uniforme peculear: pantalones apretados, camisa desabrochada con una corbata que se estaba cayendo, el cabello despeinado, una bolsa de frutillas en su mano izquierda y un revólver en su mano derecha.  
  
-Taiho Shichauzo!!  
  
-Kaede-kun?? Frutillas??  
  
-No quieres postre?  
  
-Demo... y el revólver?  
  
Rukawa dejó la bolsa de frutillas en el suelo y arrojó a Hanamichi sobre un sillón echándose sobre él, tirando el arma y terminando de sacarse la camisa.  
  
-Vengo a arrestarte Hana-kun... por haber robado mi corazón...  
  
OWARI!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Notas de Katsumi: espero que lea haya gustado este fic, es por eso que arriba puse fanfic/songfic, la canción no es lo más importante y no aparece mucho, creí que el fic iba a ser más corto y siguiendo la canción pero... creo que me fui de la idea del principio. De cualquier forma, ustedes pueden decirme si les gustó o no este fic, si cambiarían algo o si las actitudes de Sakuragi o Rukawa les parecen que no son las correctas.  
  
----------------  
  
SECCIÓN MINI-DIC  
  
----------------  
  
oi= oye | do'aho= torpe | onegai= por favor | kitsune= zorro | hai= sí | taiho shichauzo= estás bajo arresto 


End file.
